Amy Madison
Amy Madison is a fictional character from the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Anne Allen in the television series and by Shay Astar in the Season 8 motion comics. She appears in every season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''with an exception to Season 5. In the show, Amy is a witch who is initially good-natured, but progressively begins to misemploy her magic, ultimately becoming an enemy of Willow and the Scooby Gang. In the series' comic books, she is more of a villain. Television series Season 1 Amy Madison makes her first appearance in "Witch" as a high school classmate of Buffy, Willow and Xander. She tries out for the cheerleading squad, but does not make it. Strange injuries like spontaneous combustion begin to happen to the cheerleaders and the Scoobies begin to suspect something supernatural is gonig on. They believe Amy is using witchcraft to get back at the cheerleaders, but they discover that it is actually Amy's mother who has used a spell to switch bodies with her daughter and relive her high school years as a cheerleader. Season 2 In "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered", Xander discovers that Amy has inherited her mother's witchcraft. He subsequently asks Amy to perform a love spell on Cordelia so he can humiliate her like she previously did to him. Amy does the spell, but something goes awry and the entire female population, sans Cordelia, falls in love with Xander. Amy, while under the effect of her own spell, becomes jealous of Buffy, who had tried to come on to Xander, and invokes Hecate to temporarily turn Buffy into a rat. Giles later joins forces with Amy to reverse the spell. Season 3 Amy becomes victim of the brutal, demonicly-driven witch hunts in Sunnydale. To escape being burned alive at the stake, she turns herself into a rat. Season 4 Willow, while under the effect of her "will-be-done" spell, unknowingly turns Amy from a rat back into a girl and then without noticing turns her back into a rat. Season 6 By the sixth season, Willow's powers are potent enough to change Amy back permanently. While in her new human form, Amy tells Willow about a warlock Rack who deals addictive magic to supernatural beings, including vampires and witches. Rack's magic becomes addictive to Willow and she nearly kills Dawn. Subsequently, Willow tells Amy to stay away from her. Season 7 Amy makes her final appearance in "The Killer in Me" when she helps Willow reverse a hex that has been put on her. Amy later reveals to Willow's girlfriend, Kennedy, that she was the one who put the hex on her to "take her down a peg or two". Season 8 Amy makes an appearance in the Eighth Season of Buffy. It's revealed that she had resurrected Warren shortly after his killing by Willow in "Villains" and that she and he are in a relationship. It is also revealed that it is Amy's magic that is supplying him with life, even though he is skinless. After Buffy destroys the Seed of Wonder, the magic keeping Warren alive disolves and he dies. Powers and abilities Amy is a powerful "natural" witch, being able to cast spells and use supernatural abilities. In "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered", she was able to cast a love spell over the entire female population of Sunnydale. She later accessed enough magic to turn Buffy into a rat. In the third season, she was able to turn herself into a rat, however was unable to change back. Relationships *'Xander Harris': Amy became psychotically obsessed with Xander while under the influence of her own love spell. In a jealous rage over Xander, she magically changed Buffy into a rat, which was later reversed. *'Larry Blaidsdell: In "Smashed", Amy admitted that she had considered asking Larry to the dance, obviously unaware that he was gay, dead and that Sunnydale High School was destroyed after graduation. *'''Warren Mears: Shortly after the events of "Villains", Amy resurrected Warren and became his girlfriend. She could not repair his missing skin, but was able to sustain his life with magic. After Buffy destroyed the Seed of Wonder, the magic keeping Warren alive vanished and he died. Appearances Amy has made a total of 15 appearances in the Buffyverse television shows and comics. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Amy has appeared in a total of 8 episodes: *Season 1 (1997) - "Witch" *Season 2 (1998) - "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *Season 3 (1999) - "Gingerbread" *Season 4 (2000) - "Something Blue" *Season 6 (2001-02) - "Smashed", "Wrecked", "Doublemeat Palace" *Season 7 (2003) - "The Killer in Me" Buffy the Vamprie Slayer Season Eight Amy has thusfar appeared in a total of seven issues: *"The Long Way Home, Parts 1-4" *"Time of Your Life, Part 1 & 4" *"Retreat, Part 2" Category:Witches